


Tennis

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	1. Chapter 1

Waluigi was a tall, purple, and lanky man with a real bad attitude. No one knew who he was, but one thing was certain - he liked sports. Particuarly, he liked tennis, which made it obvious with the way his legs stood out and his arms stretched out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wah... man, I can't believe," Waluigi


End file.
